<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses and Calla Lillies by Cryptid_Five</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749740">Roses and Calla Lillies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five'>Cryptid_Five</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon character/mc, Demon OCs - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, It's my canon now, No beta we die like lilith, OC/OC - Freeform, Pre-Fall headcanons for the brothers, Romance, Takes place after season 1, basically just my MC and her older sister in the Devildom, mentions of past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Ellis returns for her second year in the Devildom, and her older sister is unwittingly dragged along for the ride this time! How will Calla deal with the sudden discovery that her sister spent a year in Hell as an exchange student? What about the seven powerful demons that Rose grew close to while living with them? </p><p>Life is complicated enough as is, but it's even harder to navigate a new life in the Devildom. At least Rose and Calla aren't alone in their quest of self-discovery, friendship, and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome back- oh? Who might you be?" The man asked. <br/>The woman's eyes darted about the room, from the group of men seated before her, to her younger sister, who, oddly enough, had the biggest grin on her face. <br/>The men looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer, "My name is Calla."<br/>"This is my older sister," Rose explained, addressing them with the kind of ease that only comes with familiarity. <br/>"Ah, I see! I must have accidentally brought her here with you, my bad!" The red-haired man laughed. <br/>"Where are we? Who are you?" Calla asked. <br/>"You're in the Devildom, standing in the student council room in the Royal Academy of Diavolo, RAD for short. My name is Diavolo, Crown Prince of the Devildom, and head of the student council here."<br/>The man, Diavolo, glanced to his sides, looking at the other men seated there, "Go on, I know you're all eager to welcome Rose back," He said, grinning. <br/>Rose pulled her hand from her sister's and ran towards them. One of them practically sprinted over to Rose, and the two tacked each other with a hug, "Rose, I missed ya so much!" <br/>"Mammon!" She giggled. </p><p>"Will someone please explain what's going on?" <br/>"Oh, yes, of course. As I said, you're in the Devildom. We are demons-"<br/>"-Bullshit," Calla said.<br/>The men looked at her, shocked.<br/>"Calla, don't be rude to Lord Diavolo!" Rose chastised.<br/>"No, you expect me to believe my sister and I are in Hell, surrounded by demons? No way."<br/>"It's true. They're not lying," Rose said.<br/>"I don't know how you know my little sister, or how you managed to brainwash her into believing your bullshit, but you're not fooling me."<br/>"Your sister isn't receiving the news nearly as well as you did, Rose," A raven haired man with crimson eyes said to her younger sister. <br/>"Well, they do say seeing is believing, so perhaps it would be best to give Miss Calla here a demonstration?" Diavolo suggested. <br/>The rest of the group agreed, and she watched, astonished, as their forms shifted, wings, horns, and tails manifesting before her very eyes. <br/>"Is this suitable proof?" He asked, genuinely sincere. <br/>"I- Oh my god, you're really fucking demons, we're really in Hell-"<br/>"Please don't mention my father's name, it's a touchy subject for my brothers and I," The raven haired man, demon, spoke. <br/>"Your father? You're-?"<br/>"Calla, this is Lucifer. He's the Avatar of Pride, first-born, and Vice President of the student council here at RAD." <br/>"Lucifer, like the fallen angel?" <br/>"That would be me, yes." </p><p>"I'll just continue with the introductions. This is Mammon, Avatar of Greed, second-born," Rose said.<br/>"Hey, don't forget to mention I'm your first guy!" He added. <br/>"You're Rose's what now?"<br/>"He means that he's my first pact-" The younger sister explained with a small laugh. <br/>"-And your favorite-" He interjected, grinning.<br/>"-Yes, Mammon, now hush, I'm trying to explain. While I was here as an exchange student for a year, I ended up forging pacts with all seven brothers. Mammon was the first of my pacts."<br/>"Your sister is really impressive, miss Calla," Diavolo said, "She formed a pact within her first week here in the Devildom. Not to mention her pacts with the rest of the brothers, a feat no one else has ever accomplished."</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me that the exchange program my baby sister was in, was here, in Hell? And that she sold her soul while she was here?"<br/>"Her soul?" Lucifer shook his head, "No, Rose did nothing of the sort. Pacts don't require that. Your sister all helped us in various ways during her stay here, and we each decided to form a pact with her in return."</p><p>"Here, let me show you," Rose said, "Mammon, sit." <br/>The tattoo over Rose's heart glowed, and a matching one over the white-haired demon's heart glowed in response. He promptly sat down on the floor, as if on command. <br/>"Thank you, Mammon, you can stand now."<br/>"So those tattoos you got during the exchange program...?"<br/>"They're my pact marks, yeah." </p><p>"Okay, back to introductions. This is Leviathan, Levi for short. He's the Avatar of Envy, third-born. He's shy at first, but he'll warm up to you."<br/>The blue haired demon blushed in response. <br/>"This is Satan, Avatar of Wrath, fourth-born. He's a total book-worm."<br/>"Asmodeus, or Asmo for short. He's the Avatar of Lust, fifth-born."<br/>"And finally, we have the twins. This is Beelzebub, Beel for short. He's the Avatar of Gluttony, and the sixth-born."<br/>"Belphegor, or Belphie for short. He's the Avatar of Sloth, and the seventh-born."<br/>"They might be demons, but they're all really lovely, wonderful people," Rose said, smiling at them.</p><p>"I suppose that, if you wish to, you can stay here with your sister and the brothers in the House of Lamentation, attending RAD as students."<br/>"Yeah, I want to stay with Rose."<br/>"Well then, I suppose it's settled! I guess I should get started on paperwork!" Lord Diavolo said happily, "Again, let me welcome you to the Devildom and RAD, Calla."<br/>"Thank you," She replied.<br/>"C'mon, let's go home!" Mammon said with a grin, grabbing Rose by the hand and dragging her towards the door.<br/>"Hey, wait for me!" Calla cried, rushing after them.<br/>"Don't worry, even if Mammon ends up leaving you behind, I'll walk with you," The oldest brother, Lucifer said. <br/>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>"Woah, what time is it?" Calla said, gazing out the window at the moon hanging overhead.<br/>"Three in the afternoon, why?"<br/>"But then why is it nighttime?" She asked.<br/>"There's no sun in the Devildom. The level of darkness does, however, vary throughout the day," Lucifer explained.<br/>"Oh, that's... interesting. Then again, I am in Hell, so, expect the unexpected, right?"<br/>He cracked a smile, "You're learning quickly."</p><p>She stopped, staring at the city glittering down below. <br/>"Not quite what you expected?" He asked.<br/>"I, no, not at all. I always thought it was supposed to be fire and brimstone, sisyphian torture and eternal damnation, not something so normal and pleasant." <br/>Lucifer chuckled, "Well, to be fair, the Devildom resides in one of the eight circles of Hell, so there are... less pleasant portions," He replied.<br/>"Hey, Calla!" Rose called, "C'mon, hurry up, I wanna show you the House of Lamentation!" </p><p>They made their way through the city, Calla hopelessly in awe of everything in sight. It all seemed so pedestrian, yet magical at the same time. Her sister finally got Mammon to slow down enough that they could all walk together, and Rose pointed out places that were familiar to her. "That's Majolish, they sell clothes, and publish a magazine called Devil Style. Mammon's one of their models," She said.</p><p>Calla would have to be braindead to not immediately recognize the fondness in her younger sister's voice when she spoke about Mammon, or the way she looked at him. Rose Alexandria Ellis, her little sister, was head-over-heels for a demon. Though, it's not as if her feelings were one-sided. It was painfully obvious that Mammon was madly in love with Rose. Yet, they didn't act like a couple at all, instead, they were like two best friends. <br/>"Over there, that's Hell's Kitchen. I worked there part-time, and it's Beel's favorite place to eat," Rose said, pointing out more places, "That's the Royal Library."<br/>"Hocus Pocus, you can get potions there. And there's Café Lament."<br/>Calla smiled at how happy and excited her sister was, even if they were in Hell, it didn't seem so bad.</p><p>The group eventually reached a large, gothic mansion, "This is the House of Lamentation," Rose said with a smile, pushing open the wrought-iron gate and heading for the front door.<br/>Calla personally thought the mansion looked spooky, but this is the Devildom, so for all she knows, this is the architectural norm here. Well, at least the name fit the place. </p><p>She did find herself surprised when she walked through the front door. It already seemed to be much nicer on the inside. "Lemme give you the grand tour," Rose grinned, motioning for her to follow. The older sister marveled at how massive and luxurious this supposed dormitory is. "There's an observatory?" Calla gawped.<br/>"Yeah, I'll show you, come on!"</p><p>Calla was finally beginning to understand why her sister had returned from the exchange program more outspoken and lively. Previously, Rose had always been the shy, quiet, reserved type, even around her own flesh and blood. She supposed it did make sense how living with seven rambunctious demons for a year could affect one's personality.</p><p>The older sister sat on one side of Rose while Mammon fought and argued his way into the seat  on the other side. Dinner was interesting, Devildom cuisine was different than what Calla was used to, of course. It was good, however. Rose had laughed at the way Calla had gawped at Beelzebub's voracious apetite, "Don't worry, you'll get used to stuff like this," She'd said.<br/>Then her sister broached the question that'd been weighing on her mind since they'd arrived.<br/>"Lucifer, do you mind me asking a favor?" Rose asked.<br/>"No, of course not. What do you need?"<br/>"Well, with Calla here, there's no one to care for my pets, and she won't be there to water her plants... Is there any way we could bring them here?"<br/>"Do you not have any other family members or friends that could care for them?" He asked.<br/>Oh.<br/>He doesn't know.<br/>"Um... no... Calla's my only relative, and I've never really had much in the way of friends before coming here. Unless you count my sister as being my friend, which I mean, I personally do," Rose replied awkwardly.<br/>"I'll have to call Lord Diavolo after dinner and set up a quick trip to the human world to retrieve your things."<br/>"Thank you, Lucifer!" <br/>"No need to thank me."<br/>"I don't think you've ever mentioned what kind of pets you have, Rose," The blonde haired demon, Satan, said. <br/>"I've got a dog and a rabbit."</p><p> </p><p>The sisters finally had a moment to themselves after dinner, chilling in Rose's room. <br/>Naturally, they talked about the Devildom and the brothers. <br/>"You like Mammon," Calla said.<br/>"Yeah, of course I do. He's my friend."<br/>"Rose, I love you, but you and I both know what I meant."<br/>"Aww, love you too, Calla!"<br/>"You're avoiding the topic."<br/>"I am not!" She laughed.<br/>"You love him. I see the way you look at each other."<br/>Rose sighed, "What, are you going to tell me it's a horrible idea?"<br/>"No, of course not! I just wanna know details," Calla said with a grin. <br/>"I kissed him a few days before I left," The younger sister said quietly.<br/>"Did you tell him how you feel?" <br/>"No, I was too nervous..."<br/>"You dumbass!" Calla said, playfully shoving her sister, "You should have told him!" <br/>"In my defense, I got interrupted by Levi!" <br/>"Excuses, excuses!" The older sister teased, "I bet you had plenty of opportunities to tell him!"<br/>"In this house? With these guys? Foolish Calla! You've yet to learn what it's like to live with them!" Rose said dramatically, before bursting into laughter.</p><p>"Ahh! What is that?" Calla yelped, scooting away from the edge of the bed.<br/>"Oh! That's a Little D! Don't worry, they're harmless!" Rose said, smiling as the tiny demon climbed onto the bed, "They're helpers of sorts, they've helped me out with my tasks in the past. Isn't that right, l'il guy?"<br/>The Little D chirped at her in response, and nuzzled against her hand, "Did you miss me too, buddy?" <br/>"It's kinda cute," Calla admitted, slowly reaching a hand out to it.<br/>"This is my big sister, Calla," Rose explained, "Will you help her out too?" <br/>The Little D walked over to the older sister and purred when she petted it's head. </p><p>A chuckle came from the doorway, drawing the girls' attention away from the tiny demon.<br/>"The Little D's have always been terribly fond of you, and it seems they've already taken a liking to Calla. I wonder if it runs in the family?" Lucifer said, stepping into the room.<br/>"Hey, Lucifer," Rose greeted, "Is something the matter?" <br/>"I just got off the phone with Diavolo. We'll be making a trip to the human world, first thing tomorrow."<br/>"I wanna go to the human world!" Mammon said as he burst into the room.<br/>"Absolutely not. You'll only cause trouble."<br/>"I promise I'll be on my best behavior!"<br/>"No."<br/>"Aww, c'mon, Lucifer, just let Mammon come with us," Rose implored.<br/>The Avatar of Pride sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she wouldn't let this go.<br/>"Fine."<br/>"Hey, I want to go, too," Beel said, poking his head into the room.<br/>"Alright, you can come too," Lucifer said.<br/>"So, how are we going to do this? Is it going to be like the time we tracked down Grisella?" Rose asked.<br/>"No, instead of taking a permanent portal that connects to a specific location, like the one to London, I'll open up one in your apartment," Lucifer explained.<br/>"We'll start at my apartment, and then go to Calla's and get her things, right?" <br/>"Yes, exactly. Now, I have to go prepare for tomorrow, so I'll see you then."<br/>"Goodnight!" The sisters said in unison.</p><p>Beelzebub headed over to the pair, "Hey, I just wanted to say that we're all really excited to have you here," He said, before pulling Calla into a bear hug.<br/>"Oh!" She gasped as she was engulfed in Beel's embrace, "Aww, you're really sweet..." She said with a smile, burying her face in his shoulder.<br/>"He's pretty much a big teddy bear," Rose said with a laugh.<br/>"Hey, what about me?" Mammon grumbled.<br/>"Oh, you know I'd never forget you," She grinned, pulling him into a hug.<br/>"Are you trying to... eat my hair?" Calla asked, pulling away from the Avatar of Gluttony.<br/>"Beel, quit chewin' on her hair, ya weirdo!" Mammon scolded his younger brother.<br/>"Sorry, it smells like strawberries..." He said sheepishly.<br/>Rose laughed, "I missed this so much. I'm glad I get to share this craziness with you, Calla." <br/>"Well, I'm glad to be here," She said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake from Days Long Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He discovers him a hundred yards from a stream, curled into himself. The Morningstar kneels before the fallen angel, "Lehahiah?" He calls, fear creeping into his voice when the fallen Virtue of Charity fails to open his eyes. "Lehahiah, please, brother, wake up," the Lightbringer begs. A soft, pained sound, and the younger fallen angel opens his eyes. <br/>"S-Samael...?" He calls, disbelief coloring his voice, "Is that you, brother?"<br/>"Yes," the older brother replies shamefully, "It's me, brother..."</p><p>"I don't understand, you cut your wings off, but now they've returned, but they're black, and you're missing a pair. A-and you've got horns!" Lehahiah says, and when he sits up, he lets out a cry of pain, immediately grabbing for his wings, only to pull away with a fistful of white feathers. <br/>"Samael-!" He cries in alarm, looking to his older brother for help. </p><p>The former Virtue of Humility carefully pulls his younger brother to his feet, "We're going to be alright, I promise. But first, we have to find the others."</p><p>They find the Virtue of Kindness washed up on the shore of a lake. "Elemiah!" Lehahiah calls, running to his younger brother's side.<br/>When he wakes, he cries out in agony, it's his wings. The two older brothers can tell by looking that they are damaged beyond repair.</p><p>They find the Virtue of Chastity already conscious, tears streaming down the cheeks of the Jewel of the Celestial Realm as he tries to preen his wings to calm himself, only to have alarming amounts of feathers come off. He's scared out of his mind, he's alone, in pain, and he doesn't even know where he is.<br/>"Haniel," The Morningstar calls, startling him.<br/>"Samael, you-" He doesn't know what to say. His eldest brother looks completely different now.<br/>"I know," The eldest replies softly.</p><p>The twins were together, as they always were. They clung to each other, just as they had during the fall. In fact, they hadn't let go of each other since.<br/>"Sorath, Haiaiel-" Samael calls.<br/>"Where's Lilith? Is she safe?" They immediately ask.<br/>The eldest brother doesn't know what to tell them, so he feigns ignorance for the time being. Haiaiel's wings are damaged as badly as Elemiah's, and Sorath's feathers littered the ground from his younger twin trying to soothe him, only to make the situation worse.</p><p>Shortly thereafter, the Demon Prince and his butler, having returned from fulfilling their end of the bargain, come to collect the brothers and escort them to the Palace to have an audience with the Demon King himself. </p><p>The King sits upon his throne, gazing down at the pitiful-looking beings that had, until just recently, been the Celestial Realm's most beloved angels.<br/>"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where His favorite son, his Morningstar, his Lightbringer- would end up falling into my domain." <br/>The brothers remain silent.</p><p>The King hums, "Oh, I found this outside in my gardens. I believe he's yours, Morningstar," He says, and a demon shuffles into the throne room. The sheer hatred and wrath radiating from the demon was palpatable, it was no wonder why he was bound with heavy chains that were likely cast with a spell.<br/>"Pardon me, your Highness, but I don't understand what you mean," Samael says.<br/>"Oh? You mean you haven't figured it out? Come closer to the Morningstar, boy," The King orders, "I want him to be able to get a good look at you." </p><p>The demon's ridged black and green tail thrashed about as he moved like a puppet on a string being pulled across the throne room, hissing and snarling all the way.<br/>The Virtue of Humility stared at the demon, perplexed. What was he supposed to be seeing? That the demon had blonde hair and green eyes?</p><p>The King noticed his confusion, "I understand that you used to have three pairs of wings, yes? And from what I heard, you cut them all off in a fit of rage when you were defeated?"<br/>"Yes, your highness, that is correct." <br/>"Have you not wondered what happened to your third pair of wings? Or where all that rage you had been harboring in your heart for millenia has suddenly disappeared to?"</p><p>"Are you... insinuating that I created that- that thing?" The Lightbringer asked, horrified. <br/>"Not insinuating, telling you. All that wrath that had been growing inside you over time was finally released all at once, and it just so happened that at that exact same time, a pair of your wings was given in exchange to give this little... wrath-ling, a form."</p><p>"Samael created a demon?" Lehahiah gasped.<br/>"Yes, but there are more important matters at hand. I've decided to allow you to stay in my realm. You'll take on responsibilities, naturally, and since you're such powerful beings, I think it would only be fair to make you lords of the realm," The King announced, "Diavolo, it was your idea, after all, you should explain it to them."</p><p>"Of course, father. Since you've fallen, you'll eventually become full demons. You were all Heavenly Virtues, so I suggested that you take on the roles of the Deadly Sins, since it would be the best fit for you all," The Prince explained.</p><p>"Thank you, Diavolo. Naturally, you'll be stripped of your former role as a Heavenly Virtue. I'm also going to bestow new names and titles upon each of you, since you're being 'reborn' as it were, into your new life as a demon and your sin." </p><p>"Step forward, Samael, the Morningstar, Bringer of Light, Virtue of Humility, Son of God," The Demon King said, and he approached, kneeling before the throne.<br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavenly name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, First-born Lord of Hell. Now, rise, Lucifer." </p><p>"Step forward, Lehahiah, Virtue of Charity, Son of God." <br/>He knelt before the King, hoping that no one would notice that he was trembling. <br/>Samael, now Lucifer, watched, hoping he was masking the mix of emotions swirling through him. Out of everything, he was terrified most of all. For his brothers. Everything they had been, everything they were, was being taken away, and they were turning into the very thing they'd been warned of their entire existence.<br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavenly name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Mammon, Avatar of Greed, Second-born Lord of Hell. Now, rise, Mammon." </p><p>"Step forward, Elemiah, Virtue of Kindness, Son of God." <br/>He knelt, inhaling shakily. <br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavenly name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, Third-born Lord of Hell. Now, rise, Leviathan."</p><p>"Come here, little wrath-ling." <br/>The demon shuffled forward, hissing angrily.<br/>"Kneel, boy."<br/>He knelt abruptly, on command. <br/>"I can sense your great power, despite being the youngest of your brothers. That is why you shall be the Fourth-born Lord of Hell, and I shall call you Satan, Avatar of Wrath."<br/>"Now, rise, Satan, and join your brothers."</p><p>"Step forward, Haniel, Virtue of Chastity, Son of God."<br/>He knelt, and the eldest brother could tell he was holding in a sob. <br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavenly name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, Fifth-born Lord of Hell." <br/>"Now, rise, Asmodeus."</p><p>The newly renamed Lucifer saw the fear etched on his younger brother's face, and the tears in his eyes, and his already wounded heart took another hit in that moment. Why would their Father do this to them? He always said He loved them, why would He hurt them like this? Why would He do this to Lilith? Why would He let his sons suffer like this? If He truly loved His children, He would never let this happen.</p><p>"Step forward, Sorath, Virtue of Temperance, Son of God." <br/>He reluctantly released the hold he'd had on his twin since the fall, approached the throne, and knelt before the King.<br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavely name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, Sixth-born Lord of Hell." <br/>"Now, rise, Beelzebub."</p><p>"And finally, we have the youngest brother, the younger twin. Step forward, Haiaiel, Virtue of Diligence, Son of God."<br/>He limped over to the throne and knelt shakily with a hiss of pain. <br/>"I hereby strip you of your heavenly name and your Celestial titles. You will now be known as Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, Seventh-born Lord of Hell."<br/>"Now, rise, Belphegor." </p><p>Lucifer is awoken to the sound of his name being called and his shoulder being jostled. He finds himself blearily gazing up at Rose. <br/>"Hey, sleepyhead," She teases, "You passed out at your desk again."<br/>"I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes for a moment."<br/>"You were talking in your sleep," She counters before sighing, "You really gotta stop overworking yourself, Lucifer."<br/>"If I agree to work on it, will you leave me be?"<br/>Rose laughs, "No, you need to go to bed. And not at your desk. I'll tuck you into bed and sit there until you fall asleep if I have to," She warns with a grin.<br/>"Alright, I'll go," Lucifer says, standing up. </p><p>Rose is surprised when he suddenly wraps his arms around her and hugs her. "Thank you," He says softly.<br/>"For what? I didn't do anything." <br/>"Just- Thank you."<br/>"Are you drunk, Lucifer? You're never this affectionate."<br/>"I'm allowed to show affection without being drunk," He huffs, "I just wanted to thank you for coming into our lives, Rose. You're the best thing that's happened to my brothers and I since the fall. Thank you for coming home, we all missed you so much." </p><p>He's confused, to say the least, when she starts to cry.<br/>"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Lucifer asks.<br/>"It's just- That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," She explains, wiping her tears away and smiling up at him, "Sorry if I worried you, what you said really means a lot to me, and the tears just came out all of a sudden."</p><p>"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. I've wanted to tell you that since you returned, but you know how my brothers are." <br/>Rose just smiles and gives him a hug, "I missed you all so much. My life just isn't the same without you guys in it," She says, "Now, you need to go to bed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was initially going to be a standalone fic, but then I got the idea to tie it into this one. This was something I'd kind of thought about for awhile. I can't remember who said it, but someone mentioned in-game that the Demon King gave the brothers new names after the fall. Solmare has neglected to elaborate on this any further, so I did a lot of research and this was my best guess at their former angel names. </p><p>I also wanted to show a softer, more vulnerable side of Lucifer, because he does, really, truly, love his brothers when it comes down to it. I mean, he fought a war for his family, after all. He'd likely never admit it, but he's seen Rose as a part of the family as far back as the events of season one. Lucifer thinks of her as a younger sister, in fact. Which works out just fine, because Rose has always looked up to him as an older brother figure.</p><p>I did consider re-writing the first chapter of this fic to fall in line with the canon events of season two but it would logistically be very difficult to introduce Calla if that were the case. Also, the whole fan-service lesson wouldn't be great for Calla, who just arrived and has no pacts. I might decide to sprinkle in canon plot, if Solmare ever decides to give us any- But, I digress. </p><p>This note was really long but I had so much I wanted to talk about and I really felt I couldn't condense it, so I apologize for that. I just enjoy sharing my thought processes along with my work, as well as behind the scenes stuff.</p><p>To be fair, though, I'm really not sure if anyone actually reads my notes anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon sits on Rose's bed, waiting for her. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about what he'd seen written in her journal when they were in the human world a few days earlier. He hadn't intended to read it, honestly. It had just been laying open on her desk, and he'd given the page a cursory glance, only to pause when his eyes caught the word 'love'.</p><p>'I miss him so much. Not a day goes by where I don't think about him. I've never felt this way before, I didn't know I could miss someone so much. I miss seeing his smile and hearing his laugh. I love him, I have for a long time now,' She had written. She failed to specify who exactly she was in love with, which was driving Mammon insane. </p><p>He's dragged out of his thoughts when a familiar voice calls his name. Mammon looks over to see her heading towards him, smiling. <br/>She has no clue just how much power she wields over him, regardless of the pact. How a simple smile from her is like the sun to him and how her laugh makes his heart do things it probably shouldn't be doing.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," She apologized, sitting next to him.<br/>"Nah, don't worry about it."<br/>"I'm surprised it's just us for once. Usually everyone wants to watch a movie together."<br/>Is she disappointed it's just him? <br/>"They're all off doin' their own things for once, if ya can believe it."<br/>Rose smiles at him, "It'll be nice, we never get to hang out, just the two of us." <br/>Mammon really hopes she doesn't notice the blush that's coloring his cheeks. </p><p>"Hey, um, before we start the movie, I want to talk to you about something," She says.<br/>"Yeah? What's up?"<br/>"I've had this on my mind for a long time, and one of the reasons I haven't brought it up sooner is because everyone else was always around."<br/>The human sighs, looking down as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt, "I wanted to tell you before I left the exchange program, but I was too nervous and I didn't have a chance to, anyways."</p><p>"Rose, hey, you're freakin' yourself out," Mammon says, "You can just tell me, I'm your first man, I'm always here for you." <br/>Rose looked up at him, meeting his gaze, "I love you, Mammon. I understand if you don't feel the same, I just- I needed you to know."<br/>"Why the hell would you ever think I wouldn't feel the same?" He laughs, "I love you, Rose, I always have," Mammon said, before pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>"I love you so much, Mammon. You're all I could think about while I was gone," She said when their lips parted.<br/>"Really?"<br/>"You were the first one I thought of when I woke up and the last person on my mind before falling asleep. Mammon, you were in my dreams every night, making me wish I'd never left the Devildom- left you." </p><p>He was peppering her face in kisses as he spoke, "I missed you so much, it just wasn't the same, not having you here. I missed every little thing about you, your hugs, your smile, your laugh. You make me so happy, happier than I've ever been, and I feel like I'll never be able to express just how much I love you, Rose."</p><p>"You don't have to prove anything, I'm happy just like this, Mammon."<br/>The Avatar of Greed couldn't help but kiss her over and over, unable to find any other words to say than 'I love you'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just really wanted a better confession than what was given to us in-game. I mean, compared to what Lucifer told MC, Mammon's was incredibly weak. It didn't feel like a love confession, y'know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, I remember you! Little D. Number Two, from the castle! You were the one who gave us the tour during the retreat!"<br/>"At least someone recognizes me. You're Rose, aren't you? I hear great things about you from other Little D's! They're always talking about how kind you are to them!"</p><p>"Are you two dating?" Little D. Number Two suddenly asked.<br/>"Yeah! We just started to a couple days ago!"<br/>"Really, Rose? Are you sure you want to settle for Mammon?"<br/>"Hey-" Mammon protests, but he forgets what he was going to say when he saw Rose smile at him.<br/>"It's not settling if he's the best," She says confidently.</p><p>"See, we're super in love! Rose is head over heels for me! And I feel the same way... I love Rose."<br/>The way her face lit up when he said that was literally going to kill him. His heart was going to explode, and he was going to die. But at least he'd die happy.<br/>"He's right, I am head over heels in love with him. I have been for a long time now," She said, hugging him.</p><p>"Of course I'll hold your hand," She says, taking the Avatar of Greed's hand in hers.<br/>"I love you, Rose! More than I've ever loved anyone!"<br/>She smiles up at him, "I love you too, Mammon."<br/>"Aww, you two are so romantic...!" Little D. Number Two said.</p><p>"Are you scared?" Mammon asked as they walked through the haunted house, hand-in-hand.<br/>"Of course not, I've got the Great Mammon with me. My boyfriend's the Avatar of Greed, one of the strongest demons in the Devildom."<br/>His cheeks grow hot, "Y-you just called me your boyfriend."<br/>"Well yeah, of course I did. Do you not want me to-"</p><p>Mammon cuts her off, "-No, I love it! I was just surprised, is all. I mean, I still kinda can't believe it. It feels too good to be true, like I'm gonna wake up and it was all just a dream."</p><p>Rose reached up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "It's not a dream, I promise."<br/>He grinned, "That means I get to call ya my girlfriend, yeah?"<br/>"Of course!" She giggled.</p><p>"Your bond will decide your fate. You must answer questions about each other to see how well you truly know each other," The voice spoke.<br/>"Let's start with you, Rose. What's Mammon's favorite food?"<br/>"That's easy, it's Hell-sauce flavored noodles."<br/>"That's right. Now Mammon, when is Rose's birthday?"<br/>"April second," He answered immediately, without hesitation.<br/>"Also correct!"<br/>"Where does Mammon work?"<br/>"He's a model for Devil Style, the magazine published by Majolish."</p><p>"Very good. What is Rose's middle name?"<br/>"Her full name is Rose Alexandria Ellis." <br/>"When's Mammon's birthday?"<br/>"September tenth." <br/>"Excellent! Rose has an older sister named Calla, you know this, you've met her, she even lives with you. How much older is Calla than Rose?"<br/>"Rose is twenty-one, four years younger than Calla, who's twenty-five."</p><p>"Correct! Now Rose, what did Levi change Mammon's name to in Dogi Magi?"<br/>"It was StupidMammon."<br/>"You're unstoppable so far! Mammon, do you know what the significance of the ring Rose wears?"<br/>"Calla got it for her birthday a few years back, and she has a matching one. It shows their bond as sisters."</p><p>"That's right! What did Mammon ask you that night on the balcony, during your last week as an exchange student?" <br/>"He asked me to stay." <br/>"Exactly! You win! Unfortunately, I don't control the zombies and they're going to break in any minute, sorry about that!"</p><p>"You're puttin' your arms around me in the middle of a dark room? That's kinda a turn on..."<br/>She kissed him, "I'll remember that for later."<br/>"As much as I wanna keep kissing you, we need to get outta here."<br/>"That's probably a good idea, yeah," Rose agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rushed to write this after playing through Lesson 25, honestly. Solmare really fed us Mammorons the entire lesson and I'm very grateful for that. I just wanted to elaborate some on the fluffiness that took place and it was a good reason to write the two being adorable little dorks in love together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Difficult Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Rose screamed, and the brothers were suddenly and very forcefully slammed to the ground from the sheer power of the command of the pacts. <br/>She was trembling when she sank to her knees, dissolving into sobs, curling in on herself.<br/>"Rose! Rose, what's wrong?" They cried, unable to move from her command.</p><p>"M-Mammon, help me-!" She managed to choke out in between violent sobs. He was able to move now, and he was at her side in an instant.<br/>"What happened? Are you hurt?" The Avatar of Greed asked, worry bubbling up inside him. <br/>She pulled something out of her purse and with shaky hands, thrust it into his own hands, "Ca- Calla, call her...! Need Calla-!" Rose cried, wrapping her arms around the zombie iguana plushie and squeezing tight, as if it was the key to her survival. </p><p>Mammon called the older sister, and the moment she picked up, he was practically babbling, trying to explain the situation, "Something's wrong with Rose, I don't know what's happening, I don't know what the fuck to do, Calla! She just shoved her phone into my hands and said to call you." <br/>"Oh fuck! I'll be right there, where are you?" <br/>"We're at the food place, down past the Ferris Wheel!" </p><p>It took Calla maybe two minutes to sprint across the carnival to her sister's aid. "Rose!" She cried, dropping to her knees before her younger sister, "I'm here now, it's okay, you're safe," She cooed, wrapping her arms around Rose and pulling her into a tight hug. </p><p>"Calla- I'm sorry-" She choked out, nestling into her sister's embrace, "I'm so sorry...!"<br/>"No, no, shh, it's not your fault, you couldn't help it..." Calla said soothingly, "Sometimes, they just happen, and you can't do anything to stop them, I know what it's like."</p><p>She held her like that and talked to her softly until Rose finally calmed down, and her tears subsided. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that. You can all get up now..." She said softly, voice hoarse, and the command released the rest of them. </p><p>Once they returned to the house, Calla led a very exhausted Rose to her room and got her settled in. After her little sister was comfortable, Calla came back downstairs and practically collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. <br/>"Calla?" A voice called, and she looked up to see all of the brothers, sans Leviathan. <br/>"Yeah? What's up?"<br/>"Can we discuss what happened earlier?" Lucifer asked.<br/>"That's probably a good idea."</p><p>The eldest brother explained what had happened that led up to Rose issuing the startlingly powerful command.<br/>"Well, fuck, no wonder she had a panic attack!" Calla snapped suddenly. <br/>"Wh- Wait, what do you mean?" Mammon asked.<br/>"I'm guessing Rose never talked about any other family than me, right? The first night I was here, she said we don't have any other family. That's not true, we just..." Calla sighed.</p><p>"It's okay, take your time to explain it," Satan said.<br/>"We had a rough childhood, I'm not exaggerating when I say it was bad. Our father was, is, a piece of shit. I think our mom might have cared, but she was too scared to stand up for herself, for us."<br/>"Calla, did your father... did he hurt the two of you?" Lucifer asked.<br/>"Yeah. He liked to throw things at us or hit us. Sometimes, he would destroy our things."<br/>"That's why Rose panicked, we were yelling and throwing things," Beelzebub said, feeling deeply guilty. </p><p>"We tried to speak out, tried to tell people what was happening. They never believed us because he covered his tracks and, since he's the chief of police in our hometown, he controlled the law there. I don't know if he was paying people off, threatening them, or what, but no one ever helped us," She explained, "When I turned eighteen, I tried to take Rose with me, but she was only fourteen then, and there wasn't any evidence that I could find that would get her emancipated..." </p><p>Calla's face was sullen, her eyes filled with regret, "I had to leave her behind. If I just took her, I would be kidnapping her and she didn't want me to end up in jail because of her. Our father pretty much cut off all contact between us. I didn't see her until she turned eighteen, when she called me in the dead of night, begging me to come get her, she needed to leave. I'd never heard her so scared before."</p><p>"I drove there and we quietly loaded what we could into the back of my car and I took her home to my apartment, and we've never been back there since," Her voice was wavering now, tears threatening to spill over, "I showed up at my parents' house that night to see my little sister covered in bruises and cuts, and the only thing I could do was get her away from him. Even if I documented all the injuries and filed a report, it would just get swept under the rug."</p><p>"I moved her in with me and cared for her just like I did when we were kids. She told me once that I'm more of a parent to her than our actual mother and father. And you know what? She's right. I put more time and effort into raising her and caring for her than they ever did combined. I had to use a step-stool to reach the counter just to warm up her bottle because I was the one caring for her as a baby. I was only four years old!  I was the one who stayed up all night when she had a fever, I was the one who held her during a storm, I dried her tears and bandaged her cuts. We only had each other, and that's why I would do anything to protect her. I don't want to see that terrified teenager who would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming because she had a nightmare about being back there." </p><p>After everyone started to go their separate ways, Calla pulled the Avatar of Greed aside.<br/>"Mammon, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"<br/>"Of course, what's up?"<br/>"I just wanted to talk to you about Rose, about the two of you."<br/>He looked worried now, "What about us?"<br/>"When her panic attack first started, she only released you from the command, right?"<br/>"Yeah, why?"<br/>"What did she say, exactly?" Calla asked.<br/>"I, uh, she called my name, she wanted me to help her. What are you gettin' at?"</p><p>"She called for you first. She started panicking and instinctually called for you to help her."<br/>"It's probably 'cause I was closest, and you weren't there," Mammon countered.<br/>"No, you don't understand, she's never let anyone other than me get close to her when she's like that. She's lashed out before because someone else tried to help her. She really does trust you, she loves you, Mammon."</p><p>"What? Don't be crazy."<br/>"I'm not. She and I, we don't trust easily. For obvious reasons. That isn't to say she doesn't trust the rest of your brothers. I can tell she does, but they don't have near the level of trust you do," Calla explained.</p><p>"Why me? It's not like I'm the most responsible demon, everyone knows that."<br/>"It's because you're kind. You have a good heart, Mammon, and you care about Rose as much as I do."<br/>"But still, why me? I don't get it, Calla."<br/>"Well, they say the heart works in mysterious ways."</p><p>Mammon's phone suddenly chimed, "Oh, it's Rose. She wants to see me."<br/>"I guess I'll see both of you at dinner," Calla said, "Oh, and Mammon?"<br/>"What?"<br/>"Don't hurt her. For your sake, don't hurt Rose. She may be forgiving, but I'm not."</p><p>"Hey," Mammon said softly, smiling at Rose as he entered her room, "How are you feelin'?"<br/>"Exhausted. They always take so much out of me," She replied, before sighing, "I'm guessing Calla told everyone?"<br/>"About what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.<br/>"Mammon, we both know you're too smart to be trying to play dumb."<br/>"That's not what Lucifer and the others say..."<br/>"Well, we both know they're wrong. Now, did she tell you?"<br/>"Yeah, she told us..." Mammon replied, joining her on the bed, "Why did you never say anything?"<br/>"Why would I want anyone to know that about me?"<br/>"Because we care about you, idiot! I care about you!" He huffed, before snuggling up to her and wrapping his arms around her, "You promised me no more secrets, Rose."</p><p>"It's not like that's a recent development. Besides, how would I even go about telling you? Just walk up to you and go, 'Oh hey, by the way, my sister and I grew up in an abusive household and we both have panic attacks sometimes because of trauma.' You can't just unload all that at the drop of a hat."</p><p>Mammon touched her right arm, there was a scar there, halfway between her wrist and elbow, "You didn't get this playing at the park, did you?" He asked softly, brushing his thumb along the scar.</p><p>"No. He was drunk, and got mad for some reason I still can't tell you, and threw an empty beer bottle at me. Calla's really bitter about that instance in particular because I should have been taken to the hospital to get stitches. But of course, he refused, threw a bottle at her, too. She managed to get out of the way in time, though," She suddenly laughed, dry and mirthless, "Calla's the only one who's ever loved me."</p><p>Mammon was hurt for just a moment, until Rose looked up at him and smiled, "Until I met you, of course." <br/>He smiled back at her, "You're so cute."<br/>"Mm, you were really cute at the carnival, before everyone else interrupted our date," Rose hummed, "I wish they hadn't shown up..."<br/>The demon chuckled, "Shit, you and me both."<br/>"I'd probably be doing what I had originally planned to do with you right now if they hadn't fucked up our cute lil impromptu date..." She grumbled.</p><p>That piqued the Avatar of Greed's interest, "What would we be doing?"<br/>"Don't worry about it, we'll get another chance," She answered with a yawn.<br/>"So, why'd you call me up here anyway?"<br/>"I just wanted to cuddle, is that fine?"<br/>"Sure, I'll cuddle with you, needy lil human," Mammon grinned.</p><p>Just then, the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall towards Rose's room, followed by a soft scratching at the door.<br/>"I'll let the dog in," Mammon said with a sigh as he  got out of bed. <br/>A tri-color corgi trotted into the room, and over to Rose, standing up on her back legs and peeking over the edge of the bed.<br/>"Mammon, I think Anwen wants to cuddle, too," Rose laughed.<br/>He picked the dog up and deposited her on the bed before joining Rose and her dog. <br/>"C'mon, move over, quit hoggin' all Rose's attention...!"</p><p>"I love you," Rose said softly, before giving him a kiss.<br/>"Love you too," He replied.<br/>"Do you wanna pick up where we left off on Clone Wars?" She asked.<br/>He snorted, "You're such a nerd...! But yeah, I'll watch it with ya."<br/>"You're a bit of a nerd too, Mammon," Rose teased.<br/>"You're a dork!" <br/>"Takes one to know one...!" She giggled.<br/>"Ugh, you're lucky I love you!"<br/>"Yeah, I am lucky that you love me. I'm really grateful for it."<br/>His cheeks turned pink, "I swear you do that on purpose."</p><p>"Do what?"<br/>"Be so fucking adorable and sweet. I think you just like driving me up the wall."<br/>"Nah, I just like telling you how I feel about you," Rose smiled.<br/>"Are we gonna watch the show or are you just gonna tease me until I die of a heart attack?"<br/>"Well, I don't want you to die, so I think we should go ahead and watch it."<br/>They were only five minutes into the show before Rose fell asleep, and fifteen minutes later, Mammon dozed off with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally planned out as two separate chapters, but they were quite short on their own, so I combined them. <br/>I thought about the saying, "Birds of a feather flock together" and I think that's really fitting for the residents of the House of Lamentation. They each have troubled pasts, but together they're a family, albeit a very dysfunctional one. I think found families is one of the main themes of this story, personally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>